


The Night In

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, Teasing, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: During a night in, Sam teases Charles
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Night In

Nights in weren’t an uncommon occurrence for Sam. She couldn’t count the nights she’d stayed in playing games or watching movies with Bowser, so it wasn’t strange. What she was still getting used to was that she no longer spent those nights in with just Bowser.

She discreetly peeked up over her phone screen at the man sitting beside her on the couch. His platinum hair was loose from its normal slicked back look. He wore a pair of readers and a relaxed expression, his eyes scanning lazily over the words of the book in his hand. She bit her lip to stifle a silly grin.

She’d been living with Charles for a couple months now, and dating him for even more. They’d spent so many nights in together; watching movies, playing games, or even just relaxing in each other’s company like this. And yet, it still felt like the first time. The butterflies fluttered and the pulse quickened. She ducked back behind her screen, hoping he hadn’t caught the blush. The things that man made her feel were dangerous.

She jolted a little when his hand gently came to rest on her knee. She peeked at him again. His content expression hadn’t changed, nor had his eyes left the page. She went back to her phone. Then she felt his hand go up to turn the next page. When it came back down again, however, it was higher up on her thigh. Not too high, but just enough to be noticable. She bit the inside of her cheek, peeking over her phone again. Aside from his hand, his position remained unchanged. Though she swore she could catch the ghost of a smirk on his face.

When his hand went up to turn the next page she peeked at him again. His hand came back to the same spot on her thigh, so she returned to her phone… until she felt him start to rub little circles on her leg. She bit her lip, her ears starting to heat up. She never understood what it was about that tiny motion that enticed her so much, but God she couldn’t get enough of it. She bit down a squeak when his fingers drifted a little too close to her inner thigh. She eyed him over the phone again, but he still had that same innocent expression and his eyes had still not left the book.

For a little bit, this continued. Every time he went to turn a page, she braced for his hand to come back down on her thigh. Every time, it changed position a little, or scooted just slightly higher. It took all her self control to keep her shivering in check. When his hand came down on her upper thigh one last time and began rubbing circles near the sensitive inner part, she was focusing so hard on her phone that she wasn’t even registering what was on the screen.

The things that man made her feel were very dangerous indeed…

~~~

When the evening came to a close and Sam and Charles were getting ready for bed, their little exchange on the couch had almost faded to memory in Sam’s mind. She had just finished putting on her PJ’s and was about to hop into bed and get comfy. Her back was to the door to their adjoining bathroom, however, so she didn’t see the towel-clad figure smirk and slowly approach her from behind.

When his arms gently snaked around her waist and tugged her back against his chest, she jolted. He let his chin rest on her shoulder before tilting his head so that his lips just barely brushed the shell of her ear.

“I must be losing my touch,” he hummed lowly. “You held yourself together rather well earlier.”

Sam’s cheeks turned a fiery red. Heat rushed to her ears as she caught a whiff of the shampoo he’d used for his hair. “W-well… If it m-makes you feel any better, it w-wasn’t easy…” she stammered. She could still feel the steam coming from his body. With her shirt being the only thing separating their torsos, she could feel his muscles flex against her back. His hair was still damp, and messy from towel drying it.

“Still… I was hoping you’d be a little more…” His fingers snuck under the hem of her shirt, brushing the skin just below her navel. A smirk tugged his lips when she let out a short squeak. “Vocal~”

Sam bit down on her tongue to stifle any other noises. Once she’d regained some control of her breathing she spoke. “Ch-Charles… D-don’t you have w-work tomorrow?” she managed shakily.

He chuckled lowly, his fingers rubbing tempting little circles above the waistband of her PJ pants. “As luck would have it, I don’t need to be in until later in the day,” he purred. He let one finger slide under the waistband.

She had to bite her tongue again to stifle her gasp. She trembled at feeling one hand tease the waistband of her panties. The other slid up along her stomach to the bottom button of her shirt.

The quake of her body drove him on. He knew from experience it was more anticipation than nervousness. Once the first button was undone, he ghosted his fingers along her skin to the next. His other hand ran back and forth along the band of her panties playfully.

“If you would rather not tonight, then you need only say so,” he whispered softly.

Despite his teasing ministrations, his words were genuine. She knew he’d stop if she said the word. But she could barely focus on saying anything at the moment. If she spoke now, she’d lose what little control she had, and he’d win. But when his hands began slipping out from under her clothes, she blurted the words out without thinking.

“Don’t stop!”

They both froze. Charles was the first to recover, the smirk slowly returning.

“Are you sure?” he asked, his arms starting to snake around her waist again.

Sam bit her lip, and nodded. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. “I-I’m sure,” she stammered, chancing a peek at him over her shoulder.

The things those doe eyes did to him… How he loved seeing her blush. His lips traced the shape of her ear down to her jaw, then finally to the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. “As you wish, Samara.”

She bit her lip harder at hearing her name on his lips. His accent sent chills down her spine. When his hands went for the buttons on her shirt again, she reflexively reached out for something to grab. He smirked against her skin when her fingers curled into the fluff of his towel. If she tugged just a little more, she could pull it from where it sat lazily around his hips.

As his hands continued undoing the buttons on her shirt, his lips peppered her neck and jaw with soft but needy kisses. Once the last button was undone, his fingers deftly helped guide the cloth over her shoulders and down her arms. It landed with a soft flutter on the floor.

Then he began to trace her shoulders and down her sides towards her waistband. He gently slid his fingers under the elastic and began to guide the fabric over her hips.

A cool breeze chilled her legs as the pants dropped to the floor as well. She could feel the fluff of the towel on the backs of her legs. His fingers slid back up over her hips, but instead of going for the waistband of her panties like she’d expected, he continued up along her stomach. She gasped softly, but managed to keep down any other sounds.

His hands split off then. One continued tracing its path along her front, while the other looped around back towards her hips. She trembled uncontrollably, and sucked in a breath through her nose as one hand traced the dip and swell of her hip and brushed along her thigh, and the other slid up through the valley of her breasts and across the flat plane of her chest. There was a note of impatience to his movements, and that sent a rush of satisfaction through her nervous system.

All the while his hands sent tremors through her body, his lips continued to pepper her neck and shoulder. Then she felt him gently nip at her neck. His teeth gently grazed along her skin, sending little shock waves all throughout her body. Still, she kept her tongue clamped firmly in her teeth.

He sighed against her skin. He knew what she was doing… and it was working. For as timid and new as she was, she knew just what to do to make him want her. His teeth gently nipped at what he knew was her sweet spot. The gasp he got from it was satisfying, but not satisfying enough. He wanted to hear her whine. He wanted to hear her cry out his name. He wanted to hear that sweet, innocent voice of hers beg him for more.

He bit down a little harder. Not enough to hurt, but enough to leave a mark. That earned him a stifled grunt. Better, but not what he wanted. Now he was getting impatient. He spun her around and took her by the wrists.

“Wha-” Sam managed before she felt her back bump into the wall. She immediately clamped her mouth shut when he dove for her neck. Another muffled grunt escaped her throat, but she kept her jaw locked shut. Her teeth were clenched so tightly she feared they might shatter.

When that didn’t get him results, he picked her up and strode to the bed. She let out a soft squeak as he dropped her onto the covers. He eased himself between her knees and began to trail needy, almost desperate kisses up her stomach towards her neck. A few shaky gasps was all he got for it.

_ I’ll give her this, I admire her tenacity, _ he thought with a low growl. One hand ran up the length of her body, catching both her wrists and pinning them to the pillows above her head. The other ran down towards her hips and began to work her panties off her bum and down her legs.

Sam wanted to cry out so bad, but she had come too far to give up now. She dared to peek up at him. That was a mistake. The mere sight of the fire, the  _ hunger _ in his eyes nearly sent her into the stratosphere. She clenched her jaw tighter.

He dove for her chest. His free hand took hold of one breast while his mouth claimed the other. Together they teased and toyed with the sensitive flesh with a vengeance.

Sam let out a strangled grunt before swallowing and locking her jaw again. Her head lolled back against the pillows. Her body shook with desire, a need for release. But she wanted to see just how far he’d go.

He growled against her skin. “Damn you, Samara,” he panted, shooting her a lustful glare. “I want to hear your voice.”

She knew what he wanted, but hearing him say it out loud gave her a burst of courage. She met his gaze head on. The glint in her eyes spoke her challenge.  _ If you want it, then work for it. _

She stood no chance. Behind the desire, there was the glint of victory in his eyes. He had a plan, but if she was going down, by God she’d go down swinging.

A wicked smirk pulled at his lips and his eyes narrowed to icy slits. “As you wish,” he purred.

Without breaking eye contact he reached for the nightstand drawer. For a moment, Sam couldn’t think of what he was doing, until his other hand released her wrists and went for the towel around his waist. She gulped nervously when he pulled it loose and tossed it against the wall. When he returned from the drawer with a small packet in hand, she flushed brilliant crimson.

“Get ready, my dear,” he hummed, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Then he leaned in close to her ear. His breath stirred the tiny hairs at her temple, sending a wave of ecstasy through her system. “It’s going to be a long night.”

Work for it, he did. Needless to say, he  _ reveled _ in the sound of her voice that night~


End file.
